


Выразительные глаза

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Оберштайну все никак не дают покоя глаза Ройенталя. Или, по крайней мере, Ройенталю так кажется.На этот раз мятеж закончился раньше. Грильпарцер решил не стрелять в флагман высшего руководства, а стрелять в высшее руководство напрямую.
Relationships: Paul von Oberstein/Oskar von Reuenthal
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Выразительные глаза

— Вам так нравятся мои глаза?

Если бы Оскар был приличным человеком, то сначала попросил бы разрешения сесть рядом, и только потом завязал нескромный разговор.

Но, вероятно к огромному сожалению Оберштайна, именно в этот вечер Оскар абсолютно не собирался вести себя как подобает адмиралу флота. Миттермайер ушел к своей ненаглядной супруге, оставив друга в одиночестве, а, значит, именно он был виноват в чрезмерной общительности Оскара.

— С чего вы так решили? — Оберштайн поболтал лед в стакане и поставил его на стол с легким, но выразительным стуком.

— Вы так пристально смотрите на меня на совещаниях, — Оскар коварно улыбнулся. Оберштайна было очень приятно дразнить.

— Пытаюсь понять, можно ли доверять вам. — Оберштайн снова покачал бокал. — Если вы достаточно умны, то нет. С другой стороны, ваше текущее поведение говорит, что можно.

— Если вам нечем заняться, то можете меня проверить на верность сегодня вечером, — Оскар демонстративно допил бокал и пошел прочь из офицерского бара. Не слишком медленно, чтобы не вызвать подозрений, но и не настолько быстро, чтобы его было сложно догнать.

По дороге домой, Оскар успел сначала расстроиться, что никто не стал его провожать, а потом обрадоваться. Одинокий вечер, пожалуй, даже больше соответствовал его настроению, поэтому, встреча в саду стала неожиданностью.

— Я успел решить, что вы заблудились, — довольно невежливо проинформировал Оберштайн, пропуская Оскара в дом перед собой.

***

Их отношения определенно были влюбленностью, причем обоюдной. Оскару было даже немного жаль улетать из общей спальни. Особую пикантность происходящему придало то, что Оберштайн тоже улетел. Тоже воевать.

Они равны и в этом. Равны в знаниях, положении, умениях, отношении к жизни и с жизнью. И вместе с тем, отличаются, как зеркальные отражения друг друга.

Если приложить пальцы к пальцам, то может показаться, что тот, второй, живет в зазеркалье. Они одинаково ненавидимы всеми, одинаково заносчивы. Только у Оберштайна электронные глаза блеклого голубого цвета. Иногда он носит другие протезы — ореховые. Темный коричневый цвет похож на черный. Если бы Оберштайн перепутал комплекты и надел глаза из разных, то Оскар бы с удовольствием насладился представлением. Даже предложил однажды. В шутку. Оберштайн отказал. Было бы странным, если бы он согласился, как если бы Оскар согласился переставить местами свои глаза.

Им нравился колючий юмор, нравилось пить в тишине, нравилось ложиться в постель вместе и даже нравилось делить утреннюю газету на двоих. Оскару вечно доставалась первая полоса и спорт, но это была разумная цена. 

Теперь он мог читать любые страницы, хоть задом наперед, но шуршание страниц отдавалось в ушах воспоминанием.

Возможно, именно поэтому Оберштайн вызывал отвращение. Та сила, которая притягивала их друг к другу, будто начала отталкивать. Сначала Оскар просто держался отстраненно, справляясь с приливами раздражения, но с каждым разом становилось все сложнее удержать в руках клокочущую злость.

Ему не хотелось говорить и уж тем более не хотелось нежностей и объятий, а вот показать Оберштайну его место — приземленно, телесно, не спрашивая о согласии — было в высшей степени притягательно.

Вместо него подвернулась Эта Женщина. Если бы Оскар улыбнулся, то она, возможно, сама бы залезла к нему в постель, так же пришлось взять ее при помощи статуса и грубой силы.

Совершенно бессмысленное, не принесшее удовлетворения занятие, потому что Оскар хотел отомстить другому. В итоге сам оказался проигравшим, запертым в ловушку чести и позора, а после гибели Лютца ему предстояло второй раз вернуться в зал заседаний, и опять отчитываться о своих не лучших в жизни решениях.

Поэтому приказал адмиралу Бергергрюну проследить, чтобы Грильпарцеру не устроили самосуд. Если бы еще полномочий Ройенталя хватило, чтобы запретить медикам делать переливание крови, то он бы успел умереть. Так, приходя в сознание, был вынужден видеть: женщину, которая оставила ему ребенка, Трунихта — впрочем его Оскар встретил с истинным наслаждением. Хладнокровное убийство принесло ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие, но, к сожалению, не могло избавить от еще одной встречи. Если бы прилетел Миттермайер, то Оскар бы еще смог понять. Он ждал его.

К сожалению, его почтил своим вниманием господин военный министр в лице Пауля фон Оберштайна. 

По крайней мере, он не должен был счесть Оскара привлекательным. Надежда, что жизнь Оскара оборвется в ближайшем будущем, становилась все более призрачной. Оберштайн уделил ему оскорбительно мало внимания, вместо этого Оскара погрузили на каталку и отправили на принудительное лечение.

***

Перелет был слишком коротким и не очень приятным, особенно проблески сознания. Иногда Оскару казалось, что медперсонал нарочно приводил его в чувство, чтобы он мог “полюбоваться” на тюремщика. Оберштайн был сосредоточен, но больше погружен в себя, чем в происходящее вокруг.

— Вам больше не нравятся мои глаза, Оберштайн, — усмехнулся Оскар. — Вы не смотрите на меня.

— Удивлен, что вы можете смотреть в зеркало без отвращения к себе, — процедил Оберштайн после паузы.

— Действительно. Дать себя подстрелить малолетнему выскочке. Меня должен был убить равный, убить в бою.

— Вам не жалко солдат, которые не вернулись бы домой? — Оберштайн поднялся, чтобы уйти, поэтому можно было бы не отвечать.

— Не думал, что вас волнуют люди. Хотя, возможно, меня бы начали ненавидеть хотя бы немножко больше, чем вас. Надоело быть номером два. Занял бы ваше место возле трона.

— Его трон “Брунгильда”, а мое место на Феззане.

Пожалуй, это можно было бы счесть признанием в одиночестве, но сознание начало потихоньку оставлять Оскара, поэтому он ничего не успел ответить. Хотел прикоснуться, но не успел, Оберштайн вышел слишком быстро.

***

Ближе к концу путешествия Оскар окреп достаточно, чтобы принимать пищу, сидя за столом. Оберштайн был его неизменным напарником в молчаливых обедах. Они ни о чем не говорили толком. Предлагать обнять Оскар бы не стал, да и чем ближе они подлетали к Феззану, тем собранней казался Оберштайн: он изучал и планировал. Если бы ситуация была иной, Оскар бы решил, что Оберштайн готовит сложную военную операцию. Сейчас же Оскар был не более, чем жалким мятежником, которого не поддержали его же адмиралы.

У Оскара остался только один вопрос, который он хотел задать до прибытия на Феззан.

— Скажите, Оберштайн, — Оскар размазывал по тарелке салат, пытаясь заставить себя его съесть. От лекарств подташнивало, и очень хотелось выпить. — Почему именно вы прилетели на Хайнессен. Ведь я вас обвинил в предательстве.

— Раз уж я узурпировал власть, то мог позволить себе эту прогулку, — Оберштайн промокнул губы салфеткой. — Еще вопросы?

— Да, — Оскар отложил раздражающие столовые приборы и посмотрел Оберштайну в глаза. — Как вы смогли добраться так быстро? Это возможно только, если вы вылетели сразу же после моего послания.

— Иногда ваше умение делать логические умозаключения поражает меня. Еще вопросы или на сегодня достаточно?

“Вы помните, как мы ужинали так, вдвоем, когда-то давно?”

“Как ваша собака?”

“Вам все еще нравятся мои глаза?”

“Неужели тут нечего выпить?”

У Оскара была тысяча вопросов разной степени непристойности, но был ли в них смысл?

— Нет, пожалуй, я удовлетворен на сегодня.

— Поразительно, — Оберштайн отодвинулся и встал из-за стола. — Раньше вы были ненасытны. 

— И, о чем я должен был, по вашему мнению, поинтересоваться? — Оскар тоже встал, хотя чувствовал себя тяжелым. Ему стоило бы лечь, чтобы не опозориться неловким падением посреди каюты.

— Об отношении Его Величества к произошедшему.

— Это наше с ним дело, и только, — Оскар со стуком задвинул стул. 

— А он считает, что это мы с вами должны договориться.

— Он слишком юн, чтобы понимать, — усмехнулся Оскар. Во рту появился горьковатый привкус. 

— Я бы хотел, чтобы это было так, — Оберштайн резко откинул мешающий плащ и вышел из каюты. 

— Мы все, — тихо закончил Оскар, когда стало слишком поздно. Он тоже прекрасно помнил любимое украшение Райнхарда.

***

Ощущение, что разговор с Миттермайером ему только предстоит, а пока можно наслаждаться жизнью, не наполнило душу Оскара радостью. С другой стороны, за время перелета он полностью восстановился, а его судьбу будет решать не друг.

Райнхард сидел на троне и не встал, чтобы поприветствовать своего вассала. Повинуясь взгляду, Оскар сначала согнул шею, а потом и вовсе опустился на колено.

— Надеюсь впредь, вы будете внимательнее при назначениях, маршал.

Оскар вздрогнул от такого знакомого стального голоса и еще ниже опустил голову.

— Изерлон еще не взят, и я не могу позволить себе потерять такого стратега как вы, Ройенталь. 

— Ваши слова честь для меня, — хрипло ответил Оскар.

Слова его императора должны были звучать наказанием. Снова понижение в должности — с генерал-губернатора и властелина половины мира, до маршала. Хотя, с другой стороны, Оскара должны были отправить под трибунал за предательство, а происходящее больше напоминало легкий выговор и дарило облегчение. Оскар попробовал власть на вкус, и она оказалась ему не по зубам. У его верности была другая цена. Он хотел вести войска в бой, а не тонуть в кабинетной работе. Он был мечом, который не стоило держать в ножных или использовать для вскрывания писем.

— Встаньте, Ройенталь, — сказал император немного устало. — Вам предстоит еще один разговор.

Оскар отстраненно наблюдал, как Райнхард нажал на кнопку селектора и приказал:

— Пригласите господина военного министра.

Оборачиваться Оскар счел ниже своего достоинства. Он и так позвоночником чувствовал холодный электронный взгляд. Не нужно было видеть, чтобы ощутить, как второй клинок занял свое место перед троном. Казалось, что бок опалило холодом, но вдруг Оскар вспомнил одну из первых их встреч. Когда они были так похожи, что казались отражением друг друга. 

Оберштайн едва склонил голову в поклоне — Оскар заметил это движение боковым зрением.

— Господин фон Оберштайн предположил, что вы находились под сильным влиянием, когда писали свое обращение, но думаю вы только оскорбитесь, если вину попробуют свалить на другого.

Оскар кивнул, подтверждая сказанное. Он не был трусливой крысой, которая пытается избежать ответственности.

— Тем не менее, — продолжил Райнхард, — есть несколько оснований предполагать, что как минимум обвинение вас в покушении на Урваши было ложным. Вы можете высказать все претензии господину военному министру — лично. Приступайте.

— Мне нечего ему сказать, — процедил Оскар, не сводя глаз с Райнхарда.

Тот усмехнулся уголками губ.

— Я не тороплюсь, Ройенталь.

Повинуясь кивку, Оскар развернулся. У него не было больше права видеть своего императора — только человека, который стал проклятьем. Оберштайн безучастно смотрел куда-то мимо Оскара, даже не подумав поймать взгляд.

О чем им было говорить?

Слишком много общих тем, чтобы хотя бы одну из них можно было озвучить.

Стоять так можно было бы бесконечно. Оберштайн не моргал, поэтому Оскар начал падать в его взгляд, подчиняясь. Слишком давно они не смотрели друг другу в лицо — долго, с того самого дня, когда Оскар в последний раз поцеловал перед сном. 

— Вы не следите за своими подчиненными. Ланг вышел из-под контроля, — процедил Оскар.

— По крайней мере они не пытаются меня убить, — парировал Оберштайн без запинки. — Или не столь очевидным способом, — добавил он после небольшой паузы.

Покашливание Райнхарда показалось Оскару предостережением, но кровь уже закипела.

— Вы обвиняете меня в том, что я выжил? Обвиняйте в этом себя, и только, — Оскар с трудом взял себя в руки и смог закончить фразу, не сорвавшись на крик, а свистящим шепотом.

— Ваша жизнь принадлежит не вам. Вы не имеете права распоряжаться ей так легкомысленно, не получив на то приказа, — Оберштайн был спокоен и невозмутим. Он отчитывал Оскара, как отчитывают сильно младших по званию — с оттенком пренебрежения в голосе. За то, что тот выжил, что не смог умереть самостоятельно, без помощи, зато, что позволил себе слабость, что стал источником проблем, а не решений.

— Вы соратники или противники? — подал голос Райнхард.

Оскар резко обернулся и вытолкнул из себя “Да”.

Согласие и в том, и в другом, как выстрел. Ты не должен видеть луч лазера, вылетающий из ствола, но уже в повороте Оскар заметил, как Оберштайн, синхронно с ним, развернулся к своему императору и отчеканил такое же понятное и простое “Да”.

Они все еще дышат, думают, чувствуют в унисон. Как два отражения, разделенные серебром шитья, без возможности прикоснуться.

“Да” — обещание, клятва, предательство, вечное противоречие.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Райнхард, будто удовлетворенный увиденным. — Пожмите друг другу руки и можете быть свободны. Вы отстранены на две недели. Оба.

У Оберштайна была холодная и сухая ладонь. Оскар успел почувствовать, все так же ухоженные, нежные пальцы, тонкие и невесомые, похожие на льдинки.

Две недели, чтобы пить, или чтобы найти и снова прикоснуться. Чтобы сказать все то, что так и не было сказано несколько лет назад.

***

Собака подняла умную, лобастую голову, привлекая внимание, еще до того, как Пауль расслышал подъезжающую машину. Ничего удивительного. У животных чуткий слух.

Хлопнула дверь, послышались шаги. Кто-то ходил вокруг изгороди, не приближаясь к дому. Пауль не был против. Ему понравились одиночество и спокойствие последних дней. Императору было все равно, где вассал отбывает свое наказание. Сейчас, этот незваный гость, мог оказаться палачом или курьером. Кем угодно, хотя Пауль бы предпочел посмотреть на Райнхарда перед смертью еще раз.

Гость не торопился заходить, даже когда машина уехала. Ветер трепал ветви за окном, было зябко. Слишком холодно, чтобы оставаться на улице, особенно, если рядом море, а укрытий нет.

Ни звонка, ни стука в дверь. Ничего. 

Будто в саду поселился призрак. 

Пауль разогрел чай, прочитал пару страниц, вдумчиво рассмотрел собачьи уши. Если бы не молчаливый гость за стеной, можно было бы лечь спать. Какое Паулю дело до этого человека? Зачем ему следить за ним, встречать, звать в дом, потому что водитель вернется через вечность, не раньше.

Их ждет неловкое молчание или еще более неуклюжие попытки говорить.

Они сказали уже все друг другу, а о чем молчали — стоило бы похоронить им обоим и не вспоминать никогда. Будто и не было этого общего прошлого, которое стало призрачным настоящим, а потом развеялось без следа.

Пауль не хотел, не желал его видеть — свое отражение, счастливого любимца родителей.

Конечно, Пауль знал, кто истуканом замер в промозглом саду, не смея зайти внутрь, потому что его не ждут. Или, быть может, гость дошел до самого моря и любовался луной, пляшущей на ряби волн? Паулю нравилось стоять там, чувствуя, как ветер выстужает сердце, значит, должно было понравиться и Ройенталю.

Кто кроме него в достаточной степени безумен, чтобы наплевать на мнение окружающих? Им движет только собственный эгоизм.

Свеча вспыхнула на прощанье и догорела, оставив после себя терпкий запах дыма. Пауль вышел на улицу исключительно, чтобы проветрить голову. 

— И зачем вы здесь? — спросил он у вмурованной в скамейку тени.

— Вы тогда позвали меня на совещание, — ответ Ройенталя прозвучал медленно и с хрипотцой.

— Вы не явились.

— В нем не было производственной необходимости. 

Они оба прекрасно знали, о чем речь. Пауль должен был забыть тот проблеск эгоизма — пытался вытравить его из себя, потому что поддался слабости. Дважды.

— Был второй вызов, — Ройенталь не шевелился, от этого голос казался призрачным, мертвым.

— Был.

— В нем тоже не было непосредственной необходимости, поэтому я отклонил приглашение.

— Вы помните все в точности.

— Вы никогда не делаете ничего просто так, Оберштайн. 

— Вы высокого мнения о моих способностях, — Пауль позволил себе мимолетную улыбку. Ее все равно было не разглядеть в темноте.

— Смысл был не в планировании операции, — Ройенталь не спрашивал, он будто говорил сам с собой, не очень заботясь о собеседнике.

Пауль сложил руки за спиной, в попытке согреть ладони. Вечер был слишком холодным для таких диалогов, не говоря про ветер, который настойчиво пытался забраться за шиворот.

“Волк Бури ценит вас за то, что только вы можете соревноваться с ним в скорости. Насколько же тогда медлительны остальные адмиралы рейхсфлота?”. Пауль с трудом удержал себя от столь язвительного комментария.

— Прошло несколько лет, Ройенталь. Встречи давно помечены в календаре, как отклоненные, и забыты.

— Мне казалось, что я понимаю вас. Я был неправ.

— В тех совещаниях действительно не было производственной необходимости, поэтому вы были вольны отменить их, что и сделали.

В слова пробрались яд и злоба. Наивно было думать, что если засунуть нож в рану и провернуть его, то не будет больно. Еще несколько дней назад Пауль думал, что нашел ответы на свои вопросы и расплатился с совестью. Он вернул Ройенталя живым, против его на то воли, — что еще угодно судьбе?

А потом, перед троном Райнхарда, они снова думали, двигались, говорили в унисон, как зеркальные отражения друг друга. Одинаковые в своей злости и беспомощности. Единые, в противоречивости ответов. 

Две недели передышки перед тем, как они будут вынуждены смотреть друг на друга снова, встречаться в коридорах, чувствовать, как воздух вибрирует между ними, как эту ненависть знают все. Отражение души Райнхарда покрыто серебром медальона. Их чувства примитивны и просты. Их просто замазали черной краской. Ведь зеркала устроены именно так?

Неделя покоя и одиночества, чтобы найти мир в себе и успокоить все то, что должно было зарасти сначала коркой, а потом и остаться шрамом — напоминанием о собственной слабости.

Теперь этот полумёртвый от холода человек пытается утянуть его за собой. То, что казалось Паулю зажившей раной, было всего лишь умело наложенной повязкой. Или, если в тебя втыкают нож, то неважно, открыта ли старая рана или давно зажила?

— Я был неправ, — упрямо повторил Ройенталь, обращаясь, кажется, сам к себе, но потом он оторвался от созерцания собственных ботинок, и посмотрел Паулю в глаза.

— Это старая ошибка, Ройенталь. Нет смысла тратить силы на ее исправление, — голос предательски дрогнул. 

— Ясно.

Ройенталь не пошевелился даже тогда, когда Пауль развернулся и ушел в дом.

Первыми не выдержали нервы у собаки. Она начала скулить и вертеться вокруг ног.

Пришлось выйти, подойти вместе с ней к скамейке и тряхануть Ройенталя за плечо, привлекая к себе внимание. На речь он не отозвался.

— Зачем? — спросил он.

— Потому что если вы умрете от переохлаждения, то не сможете наделать новых ошибок, что станет непоправимой утратой для имперского флота. Более того, мне придется объяснять Его Величеству, почему вы решили умереть в саду именно моей загородной резиденции.

Ройенталь впервые пошевелился. Поднял руку, обводя окружающий мир, чтобы подчеркнуть свое презрение

— Этот дом слишком мал для вашей загородной резиденции.

— Нам с собакой хватает, — процедил Пауль.

Ройенталь обладал невероятной способностью оскорбить и выразить уважение одной фразой. Неудивительно, что у него был такой богатый дуэльный опыт!

С другой стороны, такой Ройенталь был привычнее, чем раскаявшийся и покорный.

В прихожей Пауль испытал сомнительное удовольствие рассмотреть Ройенталя при свете. Его трясло, губы были синими от холода, а пальцы ледяными.

— Дурак, — отчетливо сказал Пауль в замерзшее ухо. 

Ройенталь простучал зубами неизвестный Паулю шифр и уткнулся лбом в плечо. Так действительно было удобнее перебирать пряди на затылке.

Губы у него тоже были холодными.

Это не было прощением — через поцелуй Пауль хотел передать эмоции: то, что чувствовал и тогда, и сейчас. Ройенталь понял. Он всегда понимал.

***

Утро выдалось на редкость неуютным. Непривыкший к самообслуживанию Ройенталь поджарил кофе.

Вместо того, чтобы читать нотации или учить его пользоваться туркой, Пауль забрал собаку и ушел к воде. Через пол часа запах до конца так и не выветрился, но этот кофе хотя бы можно было пить, а не только оттирать от турки и плиты.

— Расскажите, почему у вас нет глазных яблок, — поинтересовался Ройенталь.

Удивляться, почему из всех необременительных тем светской беседы, он выбрал именно эту, у Пауля не было ни сил и желания.

— Мне казалось, что история про мое генетическое несовершенство известна всему флоту, — Пауль прикрыл глаза, отдавая должное кофе.

— Я оценил театральность постановки, но ваша медицинская карта умалчивает про биологические дефекты.

— Вы были настолько заинтересованы подробностями моего рождения? — Пауль приподнял бровь, но открывать глаза не стал.

— Мне хотелось узнать о вас больше. Вдруг вам понадобится срочная медицинская помощь.

— Она понадобилась вам.

— Не расскажете?

— Нет, — отрезал Пауль. — К чему вам, с вашей внешностью, такой интерес к моим глазам? Может быть то, что я всегда завидовал вашей красоте, успокоит вас.

— Мать хотела выколоть мне глаза, чтобы я не был вечным напоминанием о ее неверности.

— Зачем мне знать это?

Пауль бы предпочел не знать. Так он мог думать о том, что у Ройенталя было счастливое детство и любящие родители. Что он — независимый, холеный, уверенный в себе — результат их кропотливой работы и, конечно, ласки. 

— Хочу, чтобы вы понимали, что мои разные глаза скорее проклятие, чем дар.

— Ваша мать не знала, что цвет глаз невозможно объяснить изменой — моя же считала, что разный цвет глаз обусловлен генетическим отклонением, и выбрала меньшее из зол. С ее точки зрения. Так никто не должен был узнать.

Когда Пауль открыл глаза, то понял, что Оскар навис над ним, пристально всматриваясь в лицо.

— У мня был правый голубой глаз и левый карий, но это было недолго и слишком давно, — примирительно сказал Пауль.

— Ваша мать была более целеустремленной женщиной, чем моя.

Прикосновение к брови было ласкающим. Ройенталь явно напрашивался на поцелуй, поэтому Пауль предпочел не реагировать.

— У вас же есть протезы разных цветов, — добавил Ройенталь. — Почему бы вам не попробовать взять один глаз из одного, а другой из другого?

— Мы уже обсуждали этот вопрос. Его Величество либо сопьется окончательно, либо перестанет пить вовсе, но скорее всего отправит в бесславную отставку нас обоих, дав двадцать четыре часа на сборы.

— Я солдат, Оберштайн, и привык к срочным вылетам.

***

— Это совершенно, категорически, абсолютно не смешно! 

В подтверждении своих слов Миттермайер грохнул кулаком по столу, вызвав у Оскара очередной приступ веселья.

Оберштайн был блистателен. Парадная форма сидела на нем безупречно, а кольцо было простым и строгим, чтобы подчеркнуть красоту пальцев, не привлекая к себе излишнего внимания.

Конечно, уговорить Оберштайна было не просто. 

Началось все еще на свадьбе Его Величества, когда Оскар вскользь заметил, что не понимает необходимость брака. Хотел было даже добавить, что и связывать себя на всю жизнь с одним человеком — скучно, но вовремя прикусил язык. Оберштайн мог воспринять этот ехидный комментарий как призыв к действию и удалиться на все четыре стороны, а Оскар пока не был готов разорвать их отношения.

А вот, что Оберштайн его горячо поддержал в плане ненужности официальных церемоний, Оскара больно кольнуло. Он, конечно, не подал виду, но уточнил техническую возможность их брака, сначала с юристами, а после их отказа и с Его Величеством.

Райнхард щелкнул медальоном и ничего не ответил. 

Через пару недель Оскару пришло оповещение об изменениях в законодательстве, которое он продемонстрировал Оберштайну.

Тот был невозмутим, отметил неудачный выбор речевых оборотов и углубился в вечернее чтение.

Осада длилась неполных четыре месяца, и еще три ушло на подготовку к церемонии, которая заняла от силы двадцать минут.

Торжественное распитие напитков в очень узком кругу продолжалось полтора часа. Оскар бы сократил эту части до опрокинутой стопки и удалился в номер для новобрачных, а потом и в свадебное путешествие. Миттермайер же считал, что пострадавшая сторона именно он, потому что счастливую невесту он представлял себе несколько иначе, и до последнего надеялся, что это все дурацкая шутка. А теперь надо будет как-то объяснить Эванджелине, что дружить семьями они, безусловно могут, но делиться рецептами, как она планировала, вряд ли получится.

Перед тем, как отпустить молодоженов в светлое будущее, Миттермайер отвел Оскара в сторону для серьезного разговора.

Отшучиваться “Я знаю, что делать в первую брачную ночь” показалось небезопасным.

— Это твоя жизнь, — мрачно сказал Миттермайер. — И у вас много общего. Ответь мне на один вопрос, и убирайся куда угодно.

— Какой? Не томи.

— Кому из вас пришла в голову эта свежая мысль, использовать протезы из разных комплектов?

Оскар улыбнулся от уха до уха. Конечно, рассказывать, что подменил протезы ночью, Оскар бы не стал ни в коем случае. Оберштайн увидел правый голубой глаз и левый карий, уже когда одевался: вздрогнул, но ничего не сказал 

— Считай, что это была моя идея.

— Ну, то есть, он тебя слушается хотя бы в этом. Отличное начало. Может быть и по поводу страны сможете договориться, — тяжело вздохнул Миттермайер.

Оскар его даже понимал, но ничем не мог помочь и, самое главное, не хотел.

***

Спросил Оскар вскользь. Ему не очень было интересно — не стоит же принимать минутное помутнение рассудка всерьез?

Правильнее было бы сказать, что спросил Миттермайер, а Оскар просто переадресовал вопрос тому, кто должен был знать.

— Эта женщина… — Оскар запнулся. Предполагать, что Оберштайн сразу поймет, о ком речь, было наивно, но он кивнул, ожидая продолжения фразы. — С ней был ребенок. Вы знаете, что с ним случилось?

— Он жив, — уклончиво ответил Оберштайн, что вызвало в Оскаре укол ревности. Оберштайн определенно не хотел говорить, что казалось, как минимум подозрительным.

— Я могу его увидеть? 

— В этом нет необходимости, — Оберштайн отложил столовые приборы, давая понять, что обед можно заканчивать. — Ему обеспечен весь необходимый уход.

Это был нелогичный ответ. Оберштайн прекрасно понял, о чем его попросили.

— Я и не предполагал, что вы умышленно захотите навредить ребенку. Просто интересно. Он, все же, мой сын, — кривую, наглую усмешку стоило укротить, но было поздно.

— Да, действительно, у вас есть сын.

— Вы знаете где он, а я хотел бы с ним встретиться.

Оберштайн молча встал из-за стола и вышел из столовой, оставив Оскара в некотором недоумении. Больше всего сцена напоминала семейный скандал, только Оскар не очень понял, в чем именно новом он виноват, и что конкретно ему надо делать. Обиженный Оберштайн был пугающе-непонятным, поэтому Оскар весь вечер слонялся по особняку, надеясь привлечь к себе внимание, а потом просто тихо забрался под одеяло и обнял.

Вырываться Оберштайн не стал, что за неимением лучшего сошло за добрый знак.

PS

Особняк показался Оскару подозрительно знакомым. Ощущение узнавания появилось еще по дороге, и стало полным, когда они поднялись к крыльцу.

До моря было довольно далеко, но галечный пляж был хорошо виден, как и крыша маленького гостевого дома.

“Я знал!” — промолчал Оскар и торжествующе посмотрел на Оберштайна. Тот не оценил отличную зрительную память, и в целом выглядел подавленным.

— Пойдемте, — Оскар приветственно махнул рукой, пропуская Оберштайна в его же летнюю резиденцию. Настоящую летнюю резиденцию, а не тот шалаш с одной спальней.

— Не думаю, что в этом есть необходимость. В конце концов, это ваш ребенок, а не мой. Я вполне могу подождать снаружи, — “нахохлился” Оберштайн. 

Любой нормальный человек произнес бы эту фразу, вложив в нее весь спектр эмоций, от ревности до презрения. Оберштайн констатировал безукоризненно верный факт.

А Оскар предпочел бы ревность, хотя ее не стоило списывать со счетов. Сам Оскар был бы опечален, узнав, что у Оберштайна есть еще десяток-другой резиденций, с ребенком в каждой из них. Или он, во имя прагматизма, сослал их в один детский лагерь?

— Это ваш особняк, и мне бы не хотелось объясняться перед слугами, по какому праву я в него ворвался.

Взгляд Оберштайна был исполнен крайнего пренебрежения. Он явно был лучшего мнения об Оскаре, по крайней мере до этого момента.

Азарт одержал верх над здравым смыслом и правилами хорошего тона, поэтому Оскар широко распахнул дверь, чтобы у Оберштайна не было возможности спрятаться.

Слуги стояли около лестницы, приветствуя хозяина, а прямо по центре холла стояла гувернантка, крепко держа мальчика за руку. Она присела в реверансе, приветствуя гостей, и, видимо, ослабила захват. Мальчишка вырвался и бросился вперед. Оскар недоуменно проводил его взглядом, а потом замер.

Ребенок целеустремленно бежал к гостям, вернее — к Оберштайну. Прижался к коленям, обнял, а потом требовательно поднял руки:

— Вверх!

Оберштайн вздохнул, и взял его, вызвав у Оскара приступ умиления. Ощущения были новыми, не очень подходящими, но совершенно всепоглощающими.

Лучше всего было бы излить их телесно, но Оскар не настолько осоловел, чтобы приставать на глазах у всего дома.

— И как давно вы знакомы? — полюбопытствовал Оскар.

Ему было все равно, какой будет ответ, и он даже был согласен забрать ребенка в город. Отцовство стало казаться значительно менее неприятной задачей, особенно раз отцом станет кто-то другой.

— С момента вашего ранения, что очевидно, — с достоинством ответил Оберштайн.

Ребенок все еще прижимался к нему, и попытка отнять руки не увенчалась успехом.

— Мне казалось, вы говорили, что не планировали иметь детей.

— Понимаете, — Оберштайн был предельно серьезен. — Связывать себя отношениями с женщиной я не собирался, а мужчины не могут иметь детей.

— Но у меня же получилось!

Оскар торжествующе улыбнулся и положил голову на свободное плечо. Ему бы хотелось рассмотреть глаза ребенка — кажется, они были одинаковыми — но не получилось. Мальчик смотрел в другую сторону и никакого интереса к биологическому отцу не проявлял.


End file.
